Roppongi Station
In the early years of the Kusari Empire, foreign immigration was strictly controlled and permanent foreign settlements on New Tokyo were strictly forbidden. While the Kusari Shogunate was unwilling to bend these rules, it still accommodated foreign business interests by constructing Roppongi Station in orbit. Since that time, Roppongi has largely become home to elite expatriates from New York and New London who have long-term business to conduct in the system. The station is also a popular destination for New Tokyo youths wishing to sample its entertainment concourses. Interspace Commerce (IC) maintains an office on board to oversee its interests in the system. Trivia Roppongi Station is named after a district of Tokyo, Japan which is famous for its night life. Infocard *LOCATION: New Tokyo system *OWNER: Interspace Commerce *CLASS: Akebono *GRAVITY: Complete *DOCKING: Yes *AMENITIES: Yes *POPULATION: 4K Ships Sold *None. Commodities Selling *Construction Machinery - $470 *Food Rations - $66 *Gate and Lane Parts - $560 *Luxury Consumer Goods - $810 *Super Alloy - $408 *Superconductors - $300 Guns For Sale *Adv. Flashpoint *Adv. Starbeam *Adv. Stunpulse *Heavy Flashpoint *Heavy Starbeam *Stunpulse Turrets For Sale *Adv. Debilitator Turret *Adv. Starbeam Turret *Stunpulse Turret Missiles For Sale *Stalker Missile - Class 1 *Slingshot Missile - Class 3 *Windstalker Missile - Class 3 *Sweeper Missile - Class 4 *Catapult Missile - Class 5 Shields For Sale *Adv. Sentry Fr. Shield - Class 2 *Adv. Sentry H.F. Shield - Class 2 *Adv. Sentry L.F. Shield - Class 2 *Guardian Fr. Shield - Class 3 (Level 2) *Guardian H.F. Shield - Class 3 (Level 2) *Guardian L.F. Shield - Class 3 (Level 2) *Adv. Guardian Fr. Shield - Class 4 (Level 6) *Adv. Guardian H.F. Shield - Class 4 (Level 6) *Adv. Guardian L.F. Shield - Class 4 (Level 6) *Sentinel Fr. Shield - Class 5 (Level 10) *Sentinel H.F. Shield - Class 5 (Level 10) *Sentinel L.F. Shield - Class 5 (Level 10) Torpedo/Cruise Disruptors For Sale *Starkiller Torpedo Launcher *Wasp Cruise Disruptor Mine Dispensers For Sale *Razor Mine *Seeker Mine *Tadpole Mine *Wardog Mine News CARDAMINE SWEEPING THE CAPITOL: ROPPONGI -- The foreign presence in Roppongi has always been viewed as a necessary evil, but Kusari citizens are now facing a new threat to the moral fiber of Kusari... Cardamine from Roppongi has appeared on our home planet. Many New Tokyo youths flock to the bars and discos of Roppongi, where they are exposed to Cardamine and other corrupting influences of the foreigners. "My son is strictly forbidden from visiting that lair of miscreants, yet I found out that he has been going without my knowledge," said father Jin Takashi Rumors "The Chugoku Jump Gate project has not been insured or sanctioned by IC. We view the Hokkaido affair as a deliberate deception plotted by the Kusari government against its own people. They need an enemy such as the Blood Dragons to justify their enormous public expenditures incurred when opening up the Hokkaido system for Samura's personal gain." - Phillip Koenig, Interspace Commerce "We allow the Golden Chrysanthemums to land here, since they do not attack shipping indiscriminately. Their dispute is with the Kusari government and industry, and its stifling, paternalistic traditions. We at IC would view any reforms of Kusari society as beneficial to IC's interests." - Roppongi Bartender Shozen Katsura "Our office was planetside on New Tokyo before the Trade Lane Dispute of 521. At that time we were evicted from Kusari space. Financial transactions between the Liberty and Kusari governments during the 80-Years War led to an amendment in the Sirius Commerce Pact in 710 that allowed us to establish a bse in New Tokyo. Roppongi was built shortly thereafter." - IC Rep Cynthia Williams "Roppongi was established in New Tokyo following the resolution of the 80-Years War. Previously we had no physical presence in Kusari, unless one considers all of the Trade Lanes that IC financed here, which the Kusari incorrectly claimed were their own during the trade dispute in the sixth century." - IC Rep Martha Smith "Unlike our other House bases, Bounty Hunters Guild members are not allowed to base themselves on our station, at the request of the Kusari government. So we must make frequent visits to Deshima to communicate with the Guild management -- a process that I find distasteful." - Phillip Koenig, Interspace Commerce "Synth Foods uses Roppongi as a transfer point between Deshima and Honshu. There's a ship headed out there now. The Farmers Alliance will most likely be waiting." - Benjamin Grant, Synth Foods "70% of the New Tokyo population under the age of 30 prefers Synth Paste to Kyushu grown food. It is just a matter of time before the Farmers Alliance will be a moot point. There will be no market for Kyushu food outside of the planet." - Benjamin Grant, Synth Foods "I'm hoping to transfer to duty in the Tau-23 area soon. It's not supposed to be much easier, but at least you aren't in the middle of some nebula with desperate Kusari terrorists fighting to the death -- although a bunch of suicidal Outcasts probably ain't much better. Guess that's why they call it hazard pay." - Dr. Chris Johnson, Deep Space Engineering "I'm on a crew replacement and supply run for the Chugoku Gate. We've been burning through a lot of spare parts and Construction Machinery up there. Nothing like telling some criminals you're coming to get them by building a trillion credit Jump Gate to the middle of nowhere. We haven't even begun to build the other side of the pair. Now ''that's going to be a nightmare."'' - Dr. Chris Johnson, Deep Space Engineering "They don't let us ship our cargo directly to Yokohama -- go figure -- so we stop by here for a little R&R and then do the hop up the yard. Usually we pick up some Niobium in New Tokyo for the return trip to Liberty." - Aaron Baxter, Universal Shipping "We will continue our fight until a woman leads this country. I do not believe in much of the strange things they preach on Ainu, but one thing is certain. The women of Kusari must be freed from the oppressive yoke of our paternal society. Only then will Kusari move forward again." - Reiko Saito, Golden Chrysanthemums "Roppongi is nice to visit. The foreigners are polite to us, much better than Kusari would ever be. They have lots of luxury boutiques for all those IC employees here, so we take advantage of the opportunity to shop in relative peace. I hate Ainu. If only we could live in New Tokyo again..." - Reiko Saito, Golden Chrysanthemums "You see Golden C. out there in Hokkaido also. I guess that's where they've got their base. They are just a crazy bunch, in my opinion. Bartender, give me a shot of whiskey for the road." - Dr. Chris Johnson, Deep Space Engineering Category:Bases Category:Kusari Systems